This invention relates to an energy optimization system for enhancing the efficient use of human energy and relates particularly to a system and apparatus for making use of energy, particularly that derived from human endeavour, that might otherwise be wasted or used inefficiently.
In one form, the invention is designed to make use of potential energy of a form of human endeavour where the potential energy may otherwise be unused or be used inefficiently. In another form, the invention is designed to conserve human energy in a physical activity where the energy is used to produce work. In a further form, the invention is designed to convert kinetic energy to potential energy and subsequently re-convert the potential energy back to kinetic energy.
In many tasks performed by humans in conjunction with machines or tools or other implements or aids, the effort employed by the human to move the tool or aid, or to drive the machine, uses energy supplied by the human. When that energy is inefficiently used, or when the situation of use is such that not all of the energy is utilised for the task, energy may be wasted. For example, in the simple task of riding a bicycle, due to the nature of the cranked pedals through which force is transferred to a driving sprocket to drive the bicycle, the most efficient point of energy use is when the bicycle pedal crank is at the three o'clock position. When the pedal cranks are at the “dead centre” position (six o'clock and twelve o'clock positions), no amount of force applied thereto vertically is converted to rotational work. Consequently, force applied by the rider to the pedals at the top dead position wastes energy of the rider. Forces applied to the pedals between the one o'clock and two o'clock positions, and between the four o'clock and five o'clock positions use energy less efficiently as compared to the energy use at the three o'clock position.
Similarly, in rowing a boat, the maximum conversion of energy to work occurs when the oar is substantailly at right angles to the boat. At other positions, energy may be wasted rather than converted to useful work to move the boat through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,678 discloses a pedal and chain wheel arrangement in which a plurality of springs absorb energy during the driven portion of the pedal movement between about two o'clock and four o'clock positions of the pedals, and release that stored energy during the pedal movement from four o'clock and eight o'clock positions. However, the energy stored in this way also reacts back through the pedals thereby minimising any driving force on the chain wheel and reducing any benefit of storing the energy in the springs.
International Patent Application Number PCT/SI2006/000019 recognises the “dead point” problem associated with propulsion of cycles and proposes a rear hub that incorporates a torsion spring to store energy during the pedal stroke. However, with the structure disclosed, the spring acts between the pedals and the driven hub such that the spring produces a force reaction back through the pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,452 discloses a pedal crank drive for a bicycle having a power transmission spring consisting of a number of individual spring elements supported between the pedal shaft and chain wheel. A damping spring may also be used between the pedal and the chain wheel. Again, however, the springs act to produce a reaction force back through the pedals.
It is, therefore, desirable to develop systems whereby the available energy produces useful work.
It is also desirable to provide systems whereby energy that is unable to produce work instantaneously is able to be stored and used subsequently.
It is also desirable to provide systems for utilising forces applied by humans to drive mechanisms, or move implements or tools whereby energy may be stored for subsequent utilisation to produce work.